Sabaku
by seiiran
Summary: O deserto em sua imensidão vazia... Lá descobriríamos o quanto importávamos... DeidaxSaso um pouco diferente 'x x
1. Kaze

**Título:**Sabaku  
**Anime:**Naruto  
**Casal:**Deidara /Sasori**Classificação:**Yaoi/Lemon  
**Resumo: **O deserto em sua imensidão vazia... Lá descobriríamos o quanto importávamos... DeidaSaso por mais estranho q parece é o melhor -- Cap realmentes curtos 'x.x tenhos problemas com isso '-- Ah e tem lemon .

**Cap. 1 Kaze**

A noite estava fria e a lua cheia, o vento era violento e fazia mover as grandes montanhas de areia tornando impossível continuar pelo deserto, caminho que os dois membros da Akatsuki deveriam seguir para chegar ao San Jinchuuiriki.

O hotel onde iam parar em uma pequena vila, era um lugar sujo e caindo aos pedaços o que obrigava os parceiros a dividirem um só quarto, o que parecia uma tortura pois, mesmo depois de tanto juntos, ainda era impossível se suportarem.

Sasori saiu da marionete e espreguiçou, passando a observar Deidara que acertava os fios loiros de seu longo cabelo olhando em um espelho velho.  
-Sasori Danna, eu vou descer e me divertir com algumas garotas não me espera. Un. –O loiro disse com um certo ar superior sobre o outro.

-De novo Deidara? Você não dorme á três noites. –A voz do ruivo soou mais desanimada do que esperava.  
-Fazer o que? Ainda tenho muita energia. –O loiro deu de ombros e saiu do quarto. Sasori se jogou na cama e suspirando, passou a fitar o teto sobre si.  
"O que fiz para merecer um parceiro tão irritante? Parece até uma criança birrenta." Apesar de o loiro quase sempre o obedecer era muito incomodo estar perto dele, ainda mais nas últimas semanas e desde que adrentaram aquele imenso deserto onde o sol brilhava escaldante, os ventos eram quentes e as noites muito frias.

Era tão insuportável ver o maior brigar porque arte era uma mera explosão, desaparecendo em questão de segundos que chegava a ser adorável vê-lo teimar.  
"Adorável Sasori? Você ficou louco ou o que?" Esse simples pensamento o fez se condenar e corar um pouco.  
Saber-se lá o que passava em sua cabeça mas tudo o levava lembrar o Iwa, mesmo o vento violento e gelado que batia na janela e adentrava o quarto escuro.

O ruivo fechou os olhos com força e tentou dormir enquanto o loiro no andar de baixo, se embebedava com garotas a sua volta.  
Sempre fora popular entre as mulheres e beber não lhe parecia tão ruim assim mas a freqüência com que o fazia nas últimas semana demonstrava um certo desespero.  
"Ruivo idiota. Fala como se importasse para ele o que eu estou fazendo. Maldita marionete Un."  
Na verdade a grande dúvida de Deidara era sobre o misto de sensação de ódio e satisfação que Sasori causava nele a cada briga.  
"Como se algo tivesse que durar para sempre para ser arte". Nenhuma mulher a volta do loiro desviava a sua atenção no ruivo, mesmo que em pensamentos. Parecia estar de certo modo ou gostando demais ou querendo matar aquele idiota. Mas o mesmo era orgulhoso demais para admitir seu pensamentos.

Deidara chegou ao quarto tarde e completamente bêbado, tropeçando e caindo por cima da marionete do outro, o acordando.  
-De... Deidara? –Sasori disse esfregando os olhos e acendendo a luz.  
-Yo Sasori. –Respondeu baixo o que se encontrava ajoelhado no chão passando a mão sobre a canela e sussurrando- Itai.. Itai¹

-Você esta bem? –Bastou o ruivo se aproximar um pouco para ser empurrado pelo loiro que em seguida se levantou emburrado, deitando em sua cama.  
-Deidara, me deixa ver isso.  
A voz de Sasori chegava nervosa e por que não preocupada a seus ouvidos não o dando chance de retrucar. O loiro sentou na cama e levantou um pouco a veste para que o menor pudesse ver sua canela onde tinha uma grande mancha vermelha.  
-Não foi na...  
Sem dizer uma palavra Sasori pegou uma pomada em suas coisas e passou de leve no ferimento do outro. Deidara sentiu o toque quente do ruivo e uma leve dor, não conseguindo conter um gemido baixo deixando o outro corado.

-Hum... Arigatou Sasori-dana. –Deidara sibilou sedutoramente no ouvido do menor o fazendo corar ainda mais e aproximando seu rosto do outro, lhe beijando a face em sinal de agradecimento.  
Antes que Sasori se afastasse Deiadara desceu os lábios pelo rosto do ruivo, se atrevendo a selar seus lábios nos do outro, em um quase beijo.  
Sasori arregalou os olhos e permaneceu imóvel. Um corrente elétrica parecia correr pelo seu corpo, pois mesmo sem admitir imaginava aqueles lábios nos seus a algum tempo a agora, Deidara estava perto demais e precisaria agir.


	2. Mizu

**Cap. 2 Mizu**

Sasori não conseguia se mexer perante ao toque do loiro então ficou imóvel, apenas sentindo ser tocado quando aquela língua roçou pelo seu pescoço.  
Deidara sentiu o gosto e o cheiro gostoso daquela pele macia se deliciando a cada toque. O loiro não tinha controle nem consciência de nenhum de seus atos e nesse momento isso não importava realmente.  
-Você gosta disso? Sasori-danna? –A voz saiu sensual e perto demais do ouvido do ruivo querendo se render aquele toque que tanto desejava.  
O suna retirou coragem sabe-se lá de onde mas enfim conseguiu empurrar o loiro e dizer com uma voz ameaçadora.  
-Vá dormir Deidara –A luz foi apagada novamente e Sasori deitou em sua cama mesmo sentindo a imensa vontade de beijar aquele Iwa pulsar em seu corpo.

"É um idiota completo e ainda me da trabalho. Vê se eu tenho cara de babá?" Sasori torceu o nariz fazendo um bico, seu rosto permanecia levemente corado.  
"Quem essa marionete falante pense que é? Me falando o que fazer, até parece que eu o quero. Hunfs."  
Logo o barulho do vento que batia na precária parede de madeira embalou os dois em um sono profundo, calando seus pensamentos confusos.  
Quando acordaram o sol já estava alto, Sasori vestiu a marionete antes de acordar o outro, que roncava de barriga pra cima largado na cama.  
Os cabelos soltos sobre a leve camiseta que mostrava os músculos definidos do peito e abdome, a calça colada mostrando suas coxas grossa. Ao poucos os olhos cerrados do outro foram se abrindo olhando para Sasori que o observava. Parecia como um anjo despertando, os fios loiros bagunçados e aquele brilhante olho azul.  
Sasori corou ao contemplar aquela visão, como não repara que o companheiro era tão belo?  
-Deidara, vamos logo. –O loiro acordou e não sabia por que mas sentira certa satisfação em ouvir aquela voz autoritária chamar por seu nome. O Iwa vestiu o comprido manto negro e prendeu bem os cabelos e logo se puseram a caminhar.  
Mais dois dias andando e chegariam a vila oculta da Areia. Os ventos fortes balançavam os cabelos de Deidara que resmungava baixo.  
-Un.

Sasori dentro da marionete levava a mão a boca sentindo como se os lábios do outro ainda estivessem nos seus, sentindo aquele macio e calmo beijo. Mas ainda tinha suas dúvidas pois afinal, como poderia ser tão lindo e ao mesmo tempo tão insuportável?  
"Quando foi que essas garotas ficaram tão sem graça?" Era o que o loiro pensava, comparado ao gosto daquele beijo e o brilho daqueles olhos castanhos, tudo parecia chato.  
"Que droga ele tava bêbado talvez nem se lembre e eu pensando nisso como uma garotinha". Sasori ensaiava para dizer alguma coisa, mas sempre que tentava vinha a lembrança do beijo do outro e isso o estava irritando.  
A noite chegou aos poucos, colorindo o céu de vermelho. Logo os ventos que antes era quentes, se tornavam frios mudando bruscamente toda a paisagem das montanhas de areia.  
Novamente precisaram parar em um hotel, idéia que não agradava nenhum dos dois, embora ambos quisessem a mesma coisa. O quarto parecia um pouco menor que o outro e a iluminação era fraca e precária.  
Sasori saiu de sua marionete e se espreguiçou com os olhos azul-mar do ruivo presos a cada movimento seu.  
-Amanhã chegamos em Suna.  
-É. -O ruivo ignorou completamente Deidara, e já se dirigia pra fora do quarto quando este o puxou.  
-Por que o silêncio Sasori-danna? – o ruivo estremeceu a ter seu corpo tão perto do outro e ouvir sua voz ao pé do ouvido.- Será que um simples beijo confunde você tanto assim?  
-M-me solta Deidara. – O loiro virou o corpo do outro, colando os dois juntos.  
-Un. Não.  
-M-mais por que? -O suna colocou as mãos no peito do outro tentando sem nenhuma força o empurrar.  
O loiro contemplava os belos olhos brilhantes e os lábios entreabertos, com uma voz que soava inocente e pura. Sem conseguir se conter tomou os lábios do menor não encontrando resistência.  
-Porque eu não quero! –Sibilou sedutoramente após o contato.  
Deidara sentia imensa vontade de ter Sasori para si e não sabia o por quê, na sua cabeça era um desejo incontrolável e não havia como negar já que agora estava consciente de seus atos.  
O loiro passou a lamber e sugar novamente a pele daquele pescoço sentindo como se tivesse com seu cheiro e seu gosto o dia todo. Sasori decidiu se entregar as caricias do outro, de certa forma já não poderia viver sem o jeito irritante do Iwa.  
O maior soltou um pequeno gemido próximo ao ouvido do ruivo, era tão bom sentir o cheiro dos cabelos cor de fogo e ter o outro tão próximo.

Deidara era barulhento e arrogante, Sasori era quieto mas igualmente exibido enfim se completavam.  
-D-Deidara... – A voz do ruivo soou baixa e manhosa em meio a grande confusão que se fazia em sua mente, queria se render mas sabia o quanto era proibido então decidiu acabar logo, antes que não conseguisse mais se controlar.  
-Deidara me solta! –O suna esbravejou alto, empurrando o iwa para longe de si.

Cap um poco maior \o/

Nicky sama... fofura e locura fica msm mt bem pra eles \o/  
Uzumaki Mari sasodei é msm perfeito --  
Sah-Chan94 obrigada xD

Obrigada pelos coments e elogios minná xD  
Próximo cap tem lemon --- 


	3. Tsuki

**Cap. 3 Tsuki**

"Sasori idiota, idiota! O que você acabou de fazer?"  
O ruivo mal acreditou no que acabar de fazer, havia empurrado seu companheiro com sabe se lá que forças mas na verdade o queria pra perto de si.  
Amava cada briga desnecessária do outro, cada gritaria indesejada, cada ato imprudente. Seus olhos azuis, seus traços delicados e os longos cabelos loiros... Sasori não podiam mais resistir, amava seu companheiro e pior do que amar a outro homem, seria perder seu amor por essa razão.  
"Por que diabos esse maldito? Un!"  
Deidara sentiu seu peito doer ao ser empurrado, queria o outro com todas as suas forças e ser rejeitado, minimamente que fosse, o destruía por dentro. Amava Sasori como a obra de arte mais perfeita que nunca poderia realizar, amava cada briga com o ruivo, cada momento de teimosia por parte dos dois, cada ordem recebida. Deidara se apaixonara por aqueles calmos e brilhantes olhos castanhos e os cabelos ruivos que lembravam o sol poente do deserto.

Deserto este, que se encontrava claro e iluminada pela luz da lua, a luz que entrava pela janela e iluminava os companheiros, apaixonados e assustados.  
Sem precisar dizer uma palavra os corpos apenas se uniram em um abraço quente e gostoso, que colocara a fim todo o orgulho de não se assumirem para si mesmos.

-Sasori-danna eu...  
-Não. Eu não quero ouvir.

Obedecendo a ordem do outro, o loiro apenas o envolveu em um beijo quente e calmo que aos poucos foi ficado cada vez mais intenso.  
Deidara queria descobrir cada canto daquela boca e suas mãos acompanhavam desvendando aquele corpo que se arrepiava a cada toque.  
Devagar, o maior deitou o amado sobre a cama e abriu lentamente o zíper de seu casaco negro expondo apenas duas peças de roupa. O ruivo desviou seu olhar para o lado sentindo seu rosto queimar mas o maior logo o beijou para acabar com sua vergonha.  
Deidara beijou e sugou com força a pele clara e macia do pescoço do menor, sentindo-o crescer sob si. Sasori gemeu baixo se agarrando as costas do outro. O loiro abriu o zíper de seu casaco o deixando perdido no chão.  
-Dei... Eu... –O ruivo estava desesperado por mais contato e implorava para o outro continuar com pequenos gemidos.

O loiro obedecendo retirou com presa sua camisa e passou a beijar e lamber-lhe o peito com carinho e desejo. O outro gemeu e puxando depressa a blusa do Iwa sentindo como um choque quando seus peitos nus se tocaram.  
Deidara lambia bem perto do cós da calça do outro, fazendo-o gemer alto e ansiar por mais. O loiro logo retirou a ultima peça do outro que corou mais ainda ao sentir-se tão exposto.  
-Não precisa ter vergonha Sasori-danna. Você é mesmo lindo.  
Após dizer essas palavras o loiro deu longas lambidas naquele membro rijo e logo sentiu o outro contorcer-se abaixo de si implorando por mais.  
-Você quer... Sasori?  
-Cla-claro que quero Deidara. –O ruivo não conseguia se controlar com tamanha excitação mas o loiro apenas sorriu de lado e continuo o torturando com longas lambidas.  
"Esse é o preço que você paga por brigar comigo tantas vezes."  
-Deei...Você sabe que eu odeio esperar.

Sasori falara em uma voz tão doce e inocente que Deidara não agüentou mais torturá-lo e o colocou por completo na boca, ora sugando mais devagar ora mais rápido.  
O Suna gemia e segurava firmemente os lençóis enquanto o loiro o sugava com uma habilidade intrigante. Logo o ruivo chegaria em seu auge e percebendo isso o ouro o tirou rapidamente da boca, observando em seu rosto uma infantil expressão de desaprovação.  
Deidara descolou seu corpo alguns centímetros deixando o outro observar-lhe as belas curvas dos braços e abdômen.  
-Sasori... será que eu posso... –Pela primeira vez o Iwa ficara sem jeito, seu companheiro parecia tão inocente e frágil que dava certo medo de tocá-lo.  
-Po-pode... –O ruivo sabia instintivamente do que o outro estava falando mas não se importava com nada que acontecesse, só queria estar o mais perto possível do seu amado e recuperar todo o tempo perdido pelo orgulho.  
Deidara afastou um pouco as pernas do menor e se ajeitou entre elas, aquele corpo de pele tão clara e macia lhe dava arrepios e fazia o desejar e amar ainda mais. Envolveu o amante em um calmo beijo tentando relaxá-lo enquanto introduzia um dedo devagar.  
-Dei-Deidara! –O loiro já havia percebido e seu desconforto mas continuo tentando acalmá-lo.  
-Calma Sasori-danna... Relaxa. –Embalado pelo beijo doce do outro o ruivo acabou por relaxar e disfarçou a dor quando o segundo dedo o invadiu.

O Iwa começou então a acompanhar os movimentos que o ruivo fazia com o quadril e se deliciava a ouvir cada gemido.  
-Dei... Mais. –O voz doce do menor deixou o outro com mais vontade de possuí-lo mas também com medo de machucar aquele corpo frágil.  
-Eu não quero te machucar Sasori-danna.  
-Não me faça esperar Deidara. –loiro abriu mais as pernas do outro, seguro com cuidado seus quadris e começou a penetrá-lo devagar. Os gemidos do ruivo eram baixos e demonstravam dor, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam mais do que nunca, com as poucas lágrimas e o brilho daquela lua cheia que iluminava os dois amantes.  
Deidara penetrava devagar naquele corpo apertado e frágil e sentia grande satisfação em finalmente possuir o único a quem amava, devagar seus lábios se juntaram ao do outro e aos poucos exploravam seu pescoço e o lóbulo da orelha com cada vez mais força e desejo. O perfume daquela pele o deixava cada vez mais desesperado por mais movimento.  
Aos poucos o loiro começou a se mexer dentro do amado, retirando-lhe gemidos, ora de dor ora de prazer. Os dois sentimento se alternavam mais o que predominava era uma alegria imensa por ser possuído por aquele a quem amava.

-Dei... Dei... dara.  
-Saso... Uun. –Os dois gemiam juntos e assim seus corpos suavam alcançando juntos um prazer cada vez maior. Deidara entrava e saia cada vez mais rápido do outro e este arqueava as costas e mexia o quadril procurando senti-lo cada vez mais.  
O vento que batia forte nas tábuas do velho hotel já não tinha som o suficiente para competir com os gemidos dos dois amantes que ali se encontravam. O deserto em sua imensidão solitária e a lua cheia em seu brilho insuperável eram as únicas testemunhas que aquele amor finalmente viera á tona.  
-Dei... Eu... –As lágrimas escorriam pela face delicada do ruivo que gemia cada vez mais alto.  
-Un. – O loiro agora segurava o membro do outro para que chegassem juntos. Mas um curto tempo naquele ritmo e Deidara se derramou dentro de Sasori, e este na mão de Deidara.  
O loiro deitou a cabeça no peito do outro e sentiu seu coração bater forte, antes de sair daquele corpo e deitar-se do seu lado.  
Sasori ainda sentia um pouco de dor mas estava feliz demais para se preocupar com isso. Aninhou no peito do maior, se aconchegando em seu pescoço, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos macios e loiros.

-Sasori-danna... Eu te amo.  
-Deiidara, eu também te amo. –O ruivo após dizer essas palavras bocejou docemente e embalado pelas batidas do coração do amado, acabou adormecendo.

Eu consegui T.T obrigada a todas que me apoiaram 8D  
Sim gente, o Sasori é o uke. Porque quando eu escrevi essa fic, não tinha quase nenhuma DeidaxSaso então eu decidi fazer ele uke porque achei que ele era mais fofinho ;3  
Mas o Deidara acabou sendo o uke mais uke que tem então me desculpem 'x.x  
Espero que gostem mesmo assim. Desculpa a demora e a quase desistência da fic. Amo vocês não se revoltem com essa pobre autora 'x.x  
Bjos Logo tem mais.


	4. Shinu

**Cap. 4 Shinu  
**

O sol da manhã iluminou com um brilho intenso os cabelos cor de fogo de Sasori fazendo seu amado o achar ainda mais belo.  
O ruivo acordou no aconchego dos braços do amado e sem dizer uma palavra vestiu suas roupas, embora nunca fosse esquecer daquela noite estava envergonhado demais para falar sobre ela agora.  
As orbes azuis de Deidara arderam ao entrar em contato com o sol forte. Sasori dentro de sua marionete achava-a muito útil para esconder suas emoções, já que ruborizava ao ver cada movimento do Iwa.  
"Sasori seu burro, de novo. Teve que passar a noite com seu companheiro sem pensar nas conseqüências. Como vai voltar pra Akatsuki agora?"  
"Que se dane a Akatsuki. Eu finalmente tenho a criatura mais linda do mundo ao meu lado," Sorria por dentro o loiro sem deixar o outro perceber.

Mais algumas horas andando e chegariam em Suna, onde o poderoso Kazekage estava. Nenhum dos dois temia essa luta pois eram muito confiantes, mas temiam perder um ao outro logo agora que finalmente se encontraram.  
A batalha logo começaria e tanto Deidara quanto Sasori sabia das capacidades do Kazekage. Um subordinado de Sasori havia matado os guardas que viajavam a entrada da vila e o loiro já se preparava pra subir em seu pássaro e capturar o Jinchuuriki, quando o ruivo o chamou e disse, tentando manter a voz calma:  
-Não me deixe esperando por muito tempo. -"Ainda mais para vê-lo vivo ou não."  
-Sim Sasori-danna. –Antes de partir o loiro deu-lhe um abraço desajeitado por cima da marionete e o ruivo corou ao ver aqueles olhos azul-céu tão próximos.  
Sasori sentia uma estranha sensação ao voltar para a vila que abandonara, se lembrava de seus pais e a saudade que lhe causaram, mas agora reencontrara a felicidade e ainda que em uma organização como Akatsuki e depois de tanto tempo com o coração frio, conseguira amar outro ser de novo. Uma sensação esquecida a muito tempo invadiu seu peito quando o Iwa subiu no grande pássaro, o medo de perder alguém.  
"É bom você voltar seu loiro idiota." O ruivo corava em sua marionete meio as inevitáveis lembranças da noite passada.  
"É bom que você não seja tão forte Kazekage pois eu preciso muito voltar un." O loiro temia perder o amor recém descoberto, doía demais imaginar que nunca mais sentiria aquele pele clara e macia sobre a sua novamente e ver aquele olhos castanhos brilhantes cerrados de prazer.

A defesa do líder da vila da areia era mesmo impenetrável, as bombas de argila do loiro não conseguiam atingi-lo mas este era confiante em suas habilidades e o venceria a qualquer custo.  
A areia do Jinchuuriki perseguia o loiro que voava rápido em seu pássaro gigante. Deidara fazia de tudo para desviar mas em um segundo de descuido foi pego, e acabou perdendo o braço esquerdo.  
O Iwa finalmente venceu o Kazekage quando este usou suas últimas forças para salvar a vila.  
-Cumpri minha missão. –" E mal pós esperar para estarmos juntos de novo Sasori-danna. Un!"  
-Você está atrasado! Eu falei para não me deixar esperando! –Em um acesso de raiva o Suna passou com violência a calda da marionete sobre o outro que se não tivesse desviado provavelmente perderia a cabeça.  
Mais uma vez o ruivo deu as costas para a vila e desta vez sabia que jamais voltaria só que algo estava diferente, estava partindo mas sabia que não estava sozinho. O loiro ao seu lado, em cima do pássaro sorria triunfante e também sentia a mesma sensação de não estar mais sozinho.  
Ao perceber que o companheiro estava com o roupa rasgada e o braço sangrando, o ruivo sentiu uma certa culpa por tê-lo reprimido pelo atraso.  
-Deidara você é muito burro, como conseguiu perder o braço? -"Parabéns Sasori... invez de consolar você ainda xinga! Mas não deve fazer diferença... Quem sabe serei como tantas mulheres de apenas um noite..."  
Os pensamentos do Suna foram interrompidos por um garoto que colocava-se em sua frente, o desafiando. Dizia ser irmão de Gaara e o ruivo logo se interessou a lutar com ele vendo que este utilizava de sua mesma técnica.  
Deidara estava tranqüilo sabendo o quanto seu parceiro era forte e que aquele garoto não poderia vencê-lo.  
O loiro esperou durante um tempo com o Kazekage em seu pássaro. As lembranças da noite passada, ainda muito recente, causavam arrepios ao loiro e este quase podia sentir os lábios macios do amado e o gosto de sua pele.

Não demorou muito para o ruivo juntar-se a ele e então foram juntos para o esconderijo da Akatsuki. Logo estavam unidos todos os membros para retirar o Bijuu de uma cauda.  
Sasori imaginava que todos olhavam para ele o condenando mas, a Akatsuki, imersa em seus planos de dominação, não se importaria se um casal ou mais de membros acabassem se envolvendo. "Não Sasori. Ninguém te seguiu e ninguém sabe que você e o Deidara..."  
Tanto Deidara quanto Sasori, ansiavam o término daquele ritual para finalmente ficarem juntos novamente, o que poderia não acontecer.  
Logo após a retirada, um certo grupo de shinobis de Konoha invadiu o esconderijo e Deidara, mesmo com os protestos dos parceiro, se separou dele na intenção de protegê-lo afinal, concerteza ele venceria de uma velha e uma garota.  
"Sasori-danna... Eu vou voltar concerteza."  
"Diz que falta pouco para ficarmos juntos de novo... Deidara." O ruivo teve muitas lembranças ao reencontrar Chiyo, sua avó. Toda a tristeza da perda de seus pais voltava agora, mas nada disso realmente importava pois seu coração havia sido preenchido novamente.  
Deidara se deparou novamente com aquele olho que tanto odiava e acabou perdendo o outro braço, em uma poderosa técnica, mas salvara sua vida. Os dois oponentes eram realmente fortes e um certo garoto, chamou-lhe a atenção pela determinação. O loiro, após vendo que não poderia vencê-los, os enganou voltando correndo para o esconderijo que estava a certa distância.  
O sol brilhava quente naquele tarde, a água do rio que passava perto do esconderijo refletia nos olhos azul-céu do Iwa, os deixando ainda mais azul. Ao chegar no esconderijo com ajuda de um pássaro de argila, Deidara encontrou o local completamente destruído, dando espaço para a luza do sol adentrar a caverna fazendo brilhar os cabelos de uma marionete ruiva.  
O loiro correu ignorando a dor em seus braços mas não conseguiu conter a fraqueza nas pernas ao ver aquele cena, caindo de joelhos sobre as pedras.

O brilho dos olhos castanhos do amado havia se apagado por completo, os cabelos bagunçados caiam sobre o rosto sem vida, a boca estava entreaberta e deixava correr um fio de sangue, a causa de sua morte, uma espada que lhe atravessava o peito, segurada por duas marionetes que o abraçavam.  
Passado alguns instantes naquele estado de choque, o loiro finalmente deu espaço á lagrimas e soluços embora seus olhos estivessem presos naquela cena que aos poucos, o corroia por dentro.  
Deidara havia sofrido tanto com discriminações, abandono e agora que finalmente encontrara o amor, ele estava ali em sua frente sem vida.  
As brigas, o tempo que passaram juntos, as ordens do companheiro irritante, as noites no deserto lugar vasto e solitário mas que deu lugar aquele amor intenso que enfim vira a tona, tudo isso passava diante de seus olhos e acabava ali, naquele corpo sem vida.  
-Sasori... danna... Acorda por favor! -O loiro encostou seu rosto no do amado, sem poder abraçá-lo.- Você... não agora... Eu te amo Sasori!- o silêncio da caverna era preenchido pelos gritos e soluços do loiro e suas lágrimas, caiam pela madeira sem vida.

Bom, obrigada pela paciência santa de vocês pois eu reamente to enrolando essa fic '-.-  
Mas eu prometo que agora eu termino ela^^ Em pouquissimo tempo ja posto o outro cap.  
Cap. meio xato que mais fala do anime do que da fic '-.- mas enfim... o próx. será melhor!  
E desculpa de novo pela demora '_


	5. Michiyuki

**Cap. 5 Michiyuki**

Meio ao desespero, Deidara não pensava em mais nada que não fosse ter o ruivo de volta para si. O loiro quase podia ouvir aquela voz calma e doce chamar seu nome, o que fazia as lágrimas correrem ainda mais.  
Aos poucos, o céu tomava uma coloração avermelhada no céu, o deserto se encontrava distante agora. Deserto, lugar vazio e solitário como o coração do Iwa fora muitos anos, até encontrar aqueles olhos de um brilho inesquecível e tanto o encantaram.  
-Deidara? –A voz sôo alta por todo o local. O loiro olhou para trás como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo.  
-Sa-Sasori-daannaaaa! –Deidara correu tropeçando em pedras e madeira o mais rápido que pode como se sua própria vida dependesse disso. Ao se chocar com o ruivo, ambos caíram no chão e o Suna corou levemente.  
-Itai Deidara...  
-Sasori! Eu pensei que você tivesse... Tivesse... – O choque de perder o amado e a alegria de encontrá-lo vivo se misturavam em lágrimas que corriam o belo rosto do ruivo.

-Não. Seu burro... Eu usei outra marionete. Seria estupidez usar meu corpo. Agora... Como diabos você perdeu o outro braço? –Ao terminar essas palavras o loiro se encontrava em tamanha alegria que não se conteve em beijar o outro calmamente. Tinham todo o tempo do mundo agora e nada os ia separar.  
-Porra. Eu queria te abraçar danna...  
O ruivo riu meio sem jeito e ajudou o outro a ficar de pé, ambos haviam sobrevivido e finamente poderiam estar juntos de novo, como naquela noite em que se descobriram, na solidão do deserto.  
Após um tempo, seguiram para o esconderijo da Akatsuki onde ficavam seus dormitórios. Ao longo do corredor pouco iluminado Deidara sentia o calor da batalha abandonar seu corpo o que trazia a grande dor nos membros amputados. "Merda... Eu tinha que perder logo os dois?"  
Sasori escondido atrás de sua expressão de indiferente sentia grande preocupação com o maior. "Dei... Eu vou te ajudar a sarar, isso foi culpa minha por te deixar sozinho não foi?"  
Deidara sentiu a vista escurecer e escorregou da parede onde se apoiava caindo desmaiado no chão enquanto Sasori batia com força a porta do companheiro Kakuzu.  
-O que você quer marionete?

A lua brilhava cheia no céu e as estrelas deixavam ainda mais clara aquela noite quente. O calor do deserto ficava pra trás e do lado de fora da caverna, o vento batia nas copas das arvores fazendo um barulho agradável.  
Eu seu quarto Deidara dormia tranqüilamente recuperando-se da batalha, com os braços recém costurados.  
Sasori em sua cama, fitava o teto imaginando como estaria seu amado no quarto ao lado. "Deidara... a muito tempo decidi que amar era doloroso demais, assim como se apegar a coisas orgânicas, que se acabam. Mas você, despertou em mim sentimentos que jamais pensei estarem vivos e me ensinou, a ver a tristeza de perder alguém como algo bom. Você me ensinou a amar... E agora é tudo o que quero fazer e com você".  
Cansado de esperar sem poder fazer nada, o ruivo deixou seu quarto e rumou para o do companheiro, fazendo o mínimo de barulho de possível, entrou no quarto procurando não acordar o loiro.  
-Deidara! Por que diabos você deixa esse lixo todo no chão? –O Iwa acordou assustado com os gritos daquela voz familiar.  
-Da-danna? O que você? Espera, como você ousa chamar minha arte de lixo? –O loiro acendeu uma vela que ficava do lado de sua cama, iluminando o quarto escuro e cheio de esculturas pelo chão.  
-Claro que é tudo lixo! Arte tem que durar pra sempre! Como uma sólida marionete.  
-Nande? Esse monte de lixo podre que você chama de marionete?

-Seu... Eu não vim aqui para isso. Como estão seus braços?  
-Como se nunca tivessem sido arrancados... Kakuzu-sama é muito bom.  
-Deidara sobre aquela noite eu... –O Suna sentou na cama  
-Não diga nada Sasori. Você sabe que eu te amo. –O ruivo corou e envergonhado, foi incapaz de responder. Para sua surpresa o loiro encostou o rosto no seu e passou devagar a língua por perto de sua orelha, causando arrepios. –E mal posso esperar para te ter de novo.  
-Dei... Mas e seus braços? –Sasori abraçou o loiro passando os braços por cima de seus ombros. Estava mais corado do que nunca mas não podia negar que queria sentir o amado novamente.  
Deidara ficou encantado com aquela expressão de vergonha e aqueles olhos castanhos que brilhavam e segurou firme nos quadris do menor, o puxando para si.  
-Danna... Mesmo ferido eu não resisto a você. –O maior puxou o corpo do outro para debaixo do seu, colocando-o sobre a cama.  
Os lábios do loiro tocaram os do menor e roçando de leve naquela pele macia e clara chegaram ao pescoço, onde o maior lambeu languidamente.  
-Deidara... Dara...  
Ambos usavam apenas roupas leves, sem o pesado casaco negro que estavam habituados. As mãos de Deidara passaram pela fina camiseta do ruivo acariciando-lhe o abdômen enquanto ocupava-lhe a boca, descobrindo cada centímetro com sua língua.  
Sasori levantava aos poucos a camiseta do loiro arranhando-lhe as costas, sentindo desconforto com aquele pano atrapalhando sua pele de encostar na do outro. O loiro retirou a camiseta do outro com sua ajuda, deixando livre a pele quente e macia para suas caricias, Deidara sentia o ruivo crescer a baixo de si e o provocava cada vez mais, se deliciando com aqueles olhos cerrados de desejo e prazer.  
Os lábios de Deidara ocupavam-se de lamber e chupar a pele recém descoberta, dando mais atenção aos mamilos que enrijeciam a cada toque.

Sasori sentia um calor subir pelo seu corpo e a cada caricia de seu amado seu desejo crescia. O suna finalmente retirou a incomoda camiseta do amado e gemeu baixo ao sentir as peles quente se tocarem.  
O loiro não tinha a intenção de demorar tamanho desejo que sentia e logo retirou as duas ultima peças do amado.  
O membro já rijo do ruivo estava exposto e aquela cena era tão bela que o loiro se afastou para observá-la melhor. O rosto de Sasori estava corado pelo calor do desejo, em seu peito e abdômen pequenas marcas vermelhas deixadas pelo amado e as coxas eram roliças e de pele clara e macia, o ruivo era muito mais belo do que qualquer um poderia imaginar e Deidara a cada segundo o desejava o mais.  
-Você é tão lindo danna... –O loiro sussurrou enquanto beijava a parte interna das coxas do menor.  
-Dei... não... me faça esperar. –O ordem do seu parceiro foi logo obedecida e a boca do maior se ocupava com seu sexo, dando longas lambidas e fortes chupadas.  
O ruivo puxou de leve os cabelos do maior protestando sua demora e então este colocou o membro do amado por completo em sua boca.  
Sasori sentiu um grande alivio e passava agora a acariciar os cabelos dourados do outro, enrolando-os em seus dedos. Deidara chupava o amado com força, engolindo-o por completo a medida que sua excitação aumentava.  
Quando sentiu que estava perto de derramar-se, o suna afastou o iwa de si e ajoelhou-se na cama, recebendo em troca um olhar confuso.  
-Dei... E-eu posso tentar? –Os olhos brilhantes e o rosto corado encantaram o companheiro que apenas sorriu e após retirar sua calça, guiou o outro até seu membro.  
Sasori nunca havia feito mas sabia instintivamente o que fazer, primeiro deu longas lambidas em todo o membro do amado, antes de colocá-lo na boca sugando devagar.  
-Mais forte danna... –O loiro gemeu enquanto uma de suas mãos guiava o outro para que o chupasse mais rápido.  
-Sa-sori... Un... –Os gemidos do maior tornavam-se mais altos a medida que o outro se aperfeiçoava e chupava-o com mais força. Deidara estava de joelhos sobre a cama e ver seu amado naquela posição o deixa ainda com mais desejo.  
Como que pressentindo que o loiro estava quase em seu limite, o ruivo parou de chupá-lo e olhando com um sorriso levemente malicioso disse:

-Não quero que acabe assim Dei.  
Deidara apenas sorriu com o canto do lábio e voltou a deitar o amado, cobrindo seu corpo com o seu. Ambos já estavam explodindo de desejo e estremeceram ao sentirem seus membros rijos se tocarem.  
Sasori afastou um pouco as pernas para que seu amado se encaixasse entre elas e sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo quando o membro de seu amado foi forçado contra sua entrada.  
-D-dei... –O loiro penetrou-o devagar não sentindo tanta resistência como da primeira vez e o ruivo deixava agora de sentir dor e se deliciava em ter o amado dentro de si.  
Era uma sensação muito boa estar dentro daquele corpo, a pele branca, o olhar brilhante, tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil. Deidara ainda tinha medo de machucar o companheiro mas este logo protestou a demora mexendo os quadris devagar.  
O loiro começou a penetrar mais fundo e a fazer movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, os gemidos de dor e prazer de ambos se uniam em um só enchendo o quarto.  
-M-mais Dei... –Deidara saia por completo do corpo do menor e voltava a preenchê-lo com rapidez e ao mesmo ritmo que o penetrava, começou a massagear seu membro.  
Sasori estava sendo tocado no fundo e não agüentaria por muito tempo essa sensação. Mas um pouco entrando naquele corpo apertado o loiro derramou todo seu prazer, o preenchendo. Quase que ao mesmo tempo o suna derramou-se sobre seu abdômen e a mão de seu companheiro.  
Deidara caiu exausto deitando-se ao lado do outro, ambos puxavam o ar com força com o suor correndo á face.

O ruivo virou-se para o amado e contemplou sua beleza, os grandes olhos azuis cerrados de prazer, os longos fios loiros caiam molhados pelo peitoral desenvolvido que subia e descia ofegante e as gotas de suor molhavam-lhe a pele face.  
Vendo que era observado, o iwa puxou o amado para si, aconchegando-o em um terno abraço. Ficaram assim alguns minutos, sem que palavras fossem necessárias.  
-Deidara...  
-Un?  
-E se... alguma coisa acontecer... com algum de nós?  
As copas das arvores balançavam com força e dentro da caverna era possível ouvir o barulho do vento e da água que corria ao lado do esconderijo. O frio começava e o loiro puxou uma coberta pra cima de si e do amado.  
-Não importa o que aconteça... Eu vou te amar pra sempre Sasori-danna e você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.  
-Eu também vou te amar pra sempre Deidara... Não importa o aconteça. –Sasori deitou a cabeça sobre o peito do amado e ambos adormeceram, embalados na respiração um do outro.

* * *

Bom... Esse é o fim gente 'T_T  
Espero que todos tenham gostado e desculpe a demora dessa autora desleixada 'T_T  
Obrigada o todos leram^^  
Obrigado ao meu Sasori-sori que fez cosplay cmg tbm *-*  
Amo tds vocês e até a próxima 8D

Ps. Eu ignorei o fato do Sasori ser uma marionete e alguns acontecimentos do manga^^


End file.
